Splatoon The inkcriedible adventure
by jlongjr2004
Summary: Samantha also known as Sam is the new inkling girl in town. When her family moves into the big city they excpect a normel life there. But day when the city notices the cites main power source the great zapfish goes missing they begin to get nervous. But lucky for them Samantha is about to become something she never though she'd become and save them all.


**Hey everyone here's the real chapter to the story**

, **I kind of wanted this to be like a movie ****so just imagaine everything and picture it as a movie in your head. Pretty sure you already do that with other stories. **** Chapter 1: **Sneaking and Taking

It was nght time in inkoplis, a city were sea creatures roam around in and do well everything us humens do. It was a nice quiet peacful city espially a night were

everyone except for people who worked late, soon get in bed and fall asleep. Inkoplis plaza, the center of the city was the best place hang at. Why you ask, it's because it

had alot of cool stuff there, such as places where you can shop at. There was a clothing shop, a shoe shop, a headgear shop, and a weapon shop. The weapon shop had all kinds of weapons in it and they were all for turf war. Turf war was a game were one team of inklings had to have more ink on the ground then the other. The

inklings were kids who can turn into squids and swim around in there ink. And of course there were adult inklings to. The plaza wasn't only the best place in town it was also the most important place in town. The reason why is because it held the city main power source known as the great zapfish which was a giant electric eel that hung on the green tower.

The screen shows four inkling boys outside hanging out and talking.

Inkling 1- So then I told him the moon isn't made out of cheese and then he says well maybe not regular cheese but what about swiss chees. Said a purple inkling boy.

Inkling 2- Man I don't know why anyone would believe the moon is made out of cheese. Said a green inkling boy.

Inkling 3- Maaan ya know people is dumb these. Said a pink inkling boy who was sitting in a chair

Inkling 4- Aw yeah man that a 100% true. Said an orange inkling boy. They continued to talk until they heard a loud crash they came from behide the tower.

Yeeeerreeeeeorrrroonnnnnn...BOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Boys jump in fright

Inkling 1- OH MY COD!!!!!

Inkling 2- WHAT THE SPLAT!!!!!

Inkling 3- WHAT THE SHELL!!!!!

Inkling 4- HOOOOOOOOOOOOOWE!!!!!

The exslosion was so loud the whole city heard it. The screen shows everyone waking up and turning on all there lights and wondering what just happen. Back at the plaza the inkling boys were looking at were the crash came from. Their eyes were very small and their mouths were very big like how you see in cartoons. It was dead silence until the orange inkling boy came up with a stupid idea.

Inkling 4- ...You guys...We should go check out what that was. The purple one responed back confused.

Inkling 1- Are you crazy we might get not just splatted but KILLED!!! He said aggressivly

Inkling 4- Oh come on it can't be that bad.

Inkling 1- Oh yeah sure totally sure something that made a boom that loud is not that bad huh

Inkling 4- Mmm hmmmmmm

Inkling 1- Oh ok that's totally smart logic I just wonder who will ever go with this brilliant idea. Stupidlly the other two did.

Inkling 2- I'll go with it

Inkling 3- Me to I'd love to see what caused loud noise. The purple inkling boy looks at the green one confused.

Inkling 1- Uh

Inkling 4- Obviously those two are going with it. You comin. He asked while walking away.

Inkling 1- I don't even know why I try anymore. I don't even know why I'm coming with you guys in the first place he said walking away with them. The screen shows to them sneaking up behide the tower in squid form. They whispered to each other.

Inkling 3 - Ok who's l going to look

Inkling 2 - Not me I think he should go

Inkling 1- What me no way you go

Inkling 3 - Me I'm not going back there what if something pops out and does something to me.

Inkling 1- Like what

Inkling 3- I don't know... Break my bones or something

Inkling 1- Squids don't have bones dodo

Inkling 3- Oh yeah

Inkling 2- Shhh guys your whispering to loud. The green inkling boy said loudly.

Inkling 1- Your doing it right now.

Inkling 3- Shhh

Inkling 1- Don't shhh me shhh yourself.

Inkling 2- Shhh

Inkling 1- Shhh

Inkling 3 - Shhh

Inkling 2 -Shh

Inkling 1- Shhh

Inkling 3 - shhhhh

Inkling 1- You spit in my eye

Inkling 2- Shh

Inkling 3- Shhh

Inkling 1- WAIT

Inklings 2 and 3- SHHHHHH

Inkling 1- Okay okay sorry

Inkling 2- What is it

Inkling 1- Why don't we have him go he was the one who came up with the idea to come look.

Inklings 2 and 3- Oh yeeeeeaaaah. They said looking at the ornage inkling.

Inkling 4- Eh okay. He said as he slided slowly away. He looked around to see if anyone was behide the tower. But to his surprize there was know one behide there, just a ufo.

Inkling 4- Huh that's pretty cool.

Inkling 2 - You see any thing

Inkling 4 - Nope just some ufo

Inklings 2 and 3 - Oh that's pretty cool.

Inkling 1- Pretty cool that's a mystery. The purple inkling boy said.

Inkling 4 - Dude were inklings we play turf war we don't have time to slove mysterys. He said in a dumb way.

Inkling 1- Whatever

Inkling 3 - Do you guys wanna come to my house and watch the game I'll order pizza.

Inklings 2 and 4 - Sure. They said as they walked away

Inkling 4 - You comin

Inkling 1- Sigh. Yeah I guess I got nothing better to do with my life anyways. The boys walk away thinking the noise was a flase alarme. But they were wrong.

??? 1 - Girls the coast is clear. Said a werid shadow that poped up.

??? 2 - Oh finally those inkling chumps are gone I thought they'd never leave. Said a second shadow that poped up.

??? 3 - They probably never would've if you had never put that breath mint in your mouth. Said a thrid shadow that poped up.

??? 4 - OOO TOASTED. Yelled a fourth shadow that poped up.

??? 1- Shhh guys be quiet remeber we don't belong here we came to do one thing and that's stealing the main power source of this tragedy but noooo we have to do it more carefully now because someone woke the whole city up even though they had one job land the ufo safely.

??? 3 - I told you I'm not good with ufos

??? 1 - Blah blah blah anyways let's move. Said the fourth shadow as she lead them to the center of the plaza.

??? 1 - Behold. She said as the screen showed the great zapfish with angle voices in the background.

??? 4 - What is it. Asked the fourth shadow.

??? 1 - What do mean what is it it's the great zapfish the things we came for.

??? 4 - I thought it was a star. The first shadow looked at the fourth shadow and sighed then dropped her head.

??? 1 - Whatever lets just be glad no one's around. Suddenly they heard sirens.

??? 1 - Nevermind lets hide. She said nervously as they ran fast. Soon police cars pull up and out came police inklings and police jellyfish.

Jellyfish police chief - Search the whole plaza and see if you find anything I'll stay here and keep in check of anything and snack on these donuts to.

Police inkling boy - Your gonna save me one of those right.

Jellyfish police chief - Yeah sure mmmm whatever. The chief said as he ate the donuts one by one. The cops search the entire plaza for clues on where the noise came from. The only thing they found was the ufo.

Police inkling girl - Chief all we found was a ufo. An inkling girl cop said as they led him to it and back to the cars.

Jellyfish police chief - Very good you all have done well.

Police inkling boy - Yes were good

Jellyfish police chief - I also ate all the donuts.

Police inkling boy - Oh come on you had one job chief. It soon started to rain.

Jellyfish police chief - Eh that won't stop us from staying on patrol. The sound of thunder blasted through the air.

BOOOM

Jellyfish police chief- AHHH. Ok nevermind lets get back to the station.

Police inkling boy - You owe me a box a donuts chief.

Jellyfish police chief - Sure whatever lets go. The police soon took off. But as soon as they left the screen showed the great zapfish and two lighting striks struck.

And after the second stirke came.

The Zapfish

Was gone

** Splatoon**** The inkcredible Adventure****Well guys there's my first chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review it and hit me up. Remeber this is my first fanfiction but after this whole entire story there will be more in the future. It's also summer break so I'll probably be making these daily.**


End file.
